Cars 3
Cars 3 es una película de Pixar pronosticada para el 16 de junio del 2017, es la segunda secuela de Cars. Dirigida por Brian Free (artista de Cars y Cars 2), y producida por Kevin Reher (A Bug's Life; y el cortometraje La Luna), Cars 3 llega a los cines de Latinoamérica a partir de junio de 2017. Sinopsis Sorprendido por una nueva generación de corredores ultrarrápidos, el legendario Rayo McQueen es empujado repentinamente fuera del deporte que ama. Para conseguir estar de nuevo en el juego, va a necesitar la ayuda de un técnico joven con su propio plan para ganar, inspirado con la leyenda del fabuloso Hudson Hornet, y algunos giros inesperados. ¡Demostrar que el #95 aún no está terminado pondrá a prueba el corazón del campeón, en el más grande escenario de la Copa Pistón! Producción En la reunión de los accionistas de Disney el 18 de de marzo del 2014, el CEO de Disney, Bob Iger, anunció que Pixar había comenzado la preproducción de Cars 3. Michael Wallis dijo que la película incluiría la ruta 99 en California, mientras que John Lasseter dijo durante el Festival Internacional de Cine de Tokio que un Citroën 2CV aparecerá en la película como una referencia a la película de Hayao Miyazaki: Lupin the 3rd:The Castle of Cagliostro en forma de un auto anciano. De acuerdo con la Disney Expo Sao Paulo del 2015, el estreno de la película iba a ser en 2018. sin embargo, en 8 de octubre del 2015, se confirmó su lanzamiento para el 16 de de junio del 2017. Las primeras imágenes conceptuales fueron puestos en libertad por USA Today on May, el 30 de mayo de 2016. El Director de Brian Cuota también dio algo de información sobre los personajes y la trama."Cruz Ramírez está tratando de averiguar cómo un perro viejo puede aprender algunos trucos nuevos," dijo Fee. "Piensa en donde estaría en su carrera ahora en tiempo real", dice Fee. "(McQueen) no es un anciano, pero él es uno de los coches más antiguos en el circuito con los nuevos novatos que entran. La gente empieza a preguntarse y preguntar cuándo será su retiro. El 8 de junio del 2016, Lasseter reveló que la película incluirá un tono diferente, así como un homenaje al personaje principal la primera película Hudson Hornet Elenco *Owen Wilson como Rayo McQueen *Cristela Alonzo como Cruz RamirezCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Armie Hammer como Jackson Storm *Larry the Cable Guy como MateLarry The Cable Guy Twitter (9:59 AM - 8 May 2016 Tweet) *Bonnie Hunt como Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin como Ramón *Michael Wallis como Sheriffhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 *Paul Dooley como SargentoAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself *Lloyd Sherr como Fillmorehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 *Tony Shalhoub como Luigihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 *Jenifer Lewis como Flohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 *Katherine Helmond como Lizziehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_3 *Michael Keaton como Chick Hickshttp://www.takefiveaday.com/2016/09/12/mattel-disney-pixar-cars-3-bumper-bashers-trash-talkers/ *John Ratzenberger como Mackhttp://www.takefiveaday.com/2016/09/12/mattel-disney-pixar-cars-3-bumper-bashers-trash-talkers/ Curiosidades * Esta es la primera película de Cars que no será dirigida por John Lasseter. * Esta será la última película escrita por Daniel Gerson, quien falleció en el 2016. Galería Videografía thumb|right|200 px Referencias Enlaces externos * * ar:سيارات ٣ da:Biler 3 de:Cars 3: Evolution en:Cars 3 fr:Cars 3 ja:カーズ／クロスロード nl:Cars 3 pl:Auta 3 pt-br:Carros 3 ru:Тачки 3 uk:Тачки 3 zh:汽车总动员3：閃電再起 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Pixar Categoría:Cars (franquicia) Categoría:Secuelas